


College AU

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	College AU

It was a strange relationship. They saw each other every day, and yet kept the appearance of being perfect strangers when nothing could be further than the truth. She knew that he’d been married once, had children (grandchildren, even), all of whom were gone now. She knew that he was older, far older, than she was, but she didn’t care.

She’d applied for the scholarship on a whim, never dreaming that she might have a chance at winning. What sort of university wanted students who were broke, who didn’t have their GCSEs or formal education beyond Year Eleven? No one at home had understood why she’d wanted to go on to the university, though her lack of finishing her education was apparent enough. 

His class ran twice a week, eight-thirty in the morning. And yet those were the days that she dreaded the most. Those were the days that he was gone, long before she awoke, every trace of him vanished except his scent left on the pillow beside her. And the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. The musky smell in the shower.

Those were the days when she had to pretend not to know him. It was hard to daydream in a class and not ogle your lover, even if he was the professor. Sometimes, she’d catch him looking at her for just a moment longer than normal; his eyes grew darker when he’d catch another (younger) man watching her. She was his, and he planned to show the world as soon as she was ready. Not that he didn’t show the world in small ways already. He’d left a love bite on her collarbone the night before, and he’d swelled with pride when she came to class with it uncovered. Even if he couldn’t publicly claim her, the world knew that she was not available.

They travelled the world together, avoiding tourist traps, and getting into trouble. They were free, then, free to be whomever they wished, and free to be together. She liked the freedom travel brought to their relationship, being able to hold his hand or kiss his cheek or snog him as thoroughly as she pleased whenever she pleased. He rarely let go of her hand, or rather her waist as he would often slip his arm around her body, pulling her in close. She loved the closeness of his embrace and the soft kisses he would press to the top of her head. He loved seeing the world, anew through her eyes, lit with excitement and wonder.


End file.
